Since when, was I YOUR GIRL!
by Leafy-Chan 0.0
Summary: Dum, did, de, dum... OH! Hello! This is when Yellow originally hates Red, but don't you worry specialshipping fans, the will of course be that. So, Blue is Red's sis and Gold is Yellow's bro. WARNING: This MAY turn into lemon, if requested by readers.
1. Red

Yellow and Red's Love story!

"MMMMMMMMMMH!" the blonde girl stretched as she got our of bed. *She picks up her pokegear.* "One missed call from Red... at 3 in the morning?!" she cried. *She calls Red* "What was the dream about this time?" "Well... it was about Pika being slaughtered. "Come over. I've got a surprise for you!" "Coming right away!" *2 minutes later he knocks on her door and comes in." "Yellow? You up there? Wheres the surprise?"

"Gimmie one second..." She yells from upstairs. *The blonde comes in wearing a yellow sundress and a ponytail with flowers in her hair.* "Come on down, and say hi, Blue!" Red blushes. _"So it is true... he does have a crush on Blue..."_ she thinks. "Hi, Red!" *whispers* "Did you tell her?" he said in her ear. *whipers back* No, silly, your my precious little brother!" "Well, im going back to bed." *stretches* "Uh, Bl-!" *Blue kisses Red."S-S-S-S-S-S-S-SIS!" *Yellow comes running down the stairs* "BLUE'S YOUR SISTER?!" Yellow cries.  
*Red shoots up from his bed realizing it was all a dream. He looks to his right, and sees Yellow. He looks to his left and sees Blue* "What the $^*#!" *Yellow opens her eyes* "WHAT AM I DOING IN YOUR BED!?" she cries.


	2. At school

-Back from where we left off-

"WHY AM I IN YOUR BED!?" the blonde yells. "Yellow, calm down, calm down..." he starts. "WHY SHOULD I?! YA COULD'VE DONE WEIRD STUFF TO ME!"  
( Everybody called Red and Yellow childhood friends. NA-DA. Yellow saw Red as a perverted, pokemon torturer and weird.) *Blue wakes up* "AHHHH! Thanks for everything, bro!" she says. "SHHHHHH dont call me that, little miss sneaky!" *Blue sticks her tongue out at Red* "Dont be such a worry puss!" she yells.*Whispers in Blue's ear* "Are you really his sister?" *Laughs hysterically* "WHAT? NO! SILLY PUSS!" "Are you drunk?" She asks the other female. "What? No im not." she replies. "But your drooling all over Red." "AWWWWW, GROSS, YOU REALLY ARE DRUNK!" he yells. "HYMP!" she crosses her arms. *Yellow realizes she was laying on Red* "Gasp!" the blonde squeaks. "What?" he asks. "She just ran out." She says. "Aw, darn." he mustered.

*This is at school* "Gold! Hey!" Yellow calls as she sees her brother. "Hey, sis!" "Gold! Hey!" "What up, Sis?" "Where was I last night?" Yellow asked. "Red's. Why?" "'Cause I woke up in bed with him this morning." "AHHHHH! I remember! Blue got you drunk, and the 2 of you trashed your room." "Did you clean it up, like a good little brother would do?" She asks. "Hell no." *Red walks in* "Hey! Gold! My man!" Red says. *Gold and Red Do a weird handshake that no one else but them understood.* *Whispers* "Did you show Yellow?" The champion asked. "Nope. Like a chance in Hell I would." "Good." "I always keep my promises, dude!" "No you don't. You said you would pay me back for buying you that Pokestation4!" "SHUT THE F*&% UP! YELLOW CANT KNOW THAT!" "I knew for a long time." "Aw, S%&^"

Class starts, and the first class red and yellow are in together. And to make it worse, it's poke science and they are partners. How? The healer x the champion sounds good to all the teachers, except for one, Chynthia. But on another note, Yellow is the one who does all the work. Red just piles and piles his homework, unfinished class work, all onto Yellow. She was sick of it. Red just kicked back, an took a nice, long nap. But today she had enough. "Hey Yellow can you do this for me? Thanks, bye!" He said, as he walked down the hall way dribbling a basketball between his legs. She just happened to see Blue pass by. "Hey! Blue! I need your help! " She cried. "What?" She asked. "I want to prank Red. Can you help?" "Honey, cranking is what I live for!" The brunette yelled, after a freakishly long evil laugh.


	3. The new girl that stole Reds heart!

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I got stuck in Washington then I got sick and all that crap. I don't do disclaimers, cause everybody knows if I did own the pokemon company, yellow would be in the anime and there would be red and they would be an item. But I will do a disclaimer for this one. Red! Do the thing! "This idiot doesn't own pokemon. And if she did, you know why" "hey! Watch that mouth of yours! Oh yeah, there will be an OC, and her name is Scarlett." "Hi..." **

-back from where we left off-

(Yellow's in the bathroom with Blue)

Yellow: why am I so flat chested?

Blue: because you aren't in love. Once you are, you'll have basketballs like someone you know!

Yellow: you're right! Miss Cynthia!

Blue: No! ME!

Yellow: Oops.

*Bell rings*

Yellow: Time for class!

Blue: Student council time! See ya later, Yellow!

(Blue is in student council because she's popular)

*In class*

Gold: Awwwwwwwwww, I'm booooooored.

Crystal:Shut up, you annoying idiot!

Gold: No.

Crystal:calm down, calm down...

Teacher: Do pages 62, 63, 64, 66, and 76 for homework tonight. Class dismissed.

*Lunch time!*

Scarlett: Stay low, keep a low profile...

*She bumps into someone.*

?: Ow... that hurt, you know!

Scarlett: Oh, I am sooooooooooo sorry!

?: Sorry, let me help you up. The names Red.

Scarlett:...

Red:... Um, uh...

*Red was blushing. For the first time in a while!*

Scarlett: Um, Red, do you have a girlfriend?

Red: Uh, no...

Scarlett: That's great! Oops, I mean, ha ha...

Red: Meet me after school.

Scarlett: Ok!

*Yellow was watching the whole thing*

Yellow: What's this burning feeling inside my chest? It can't be jealously, right? I hate the guy! That's it! I'll follow Red and goody two shoes!

Scarlett:Are you OK? You look sad!

Yellow:Huh buh buh buh!

Scarlett: You seem nice. Wanna be friends?

Yellow:Sure!

*After school*

Red:she's late...

Scarlett:Here I am!

Red:Ah, great! I um, l-l-l-l-l-l-lake you!

Scarlett:You lake me?

Red:No. I like you...

Scarlett:Speak up!

Red:I LIKE YOU, OK?! I LOVE YOU, WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL IT!

Scarlett:Lets go out!

Red:Huh?

Scarlett:I love you, and you love me! It's so simple! Let's go out!

?:I can't allow that.

Red: Huh?!

?:Mistress likes you... you cannot date this woman.

Scarlett:Who is your misstress?

?: That I cannot say... farewell!

*The shadow disappeared into thin air...*

**Definetly not my best. It's getting late and I'm tired. Please vote which shippings I should do!**


End file.
